


In All Things, Balance [podfic]

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Relationship, Conversations with God, First Kiss, Near Death, Other, Podfic, Protectiveness, Trueforms - both angel and demon, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of Kedreeva's story In All Things, Balance.The world had failed to end over a year ago, and Heaven and Hell hadn't so much as looked sideways at them since the kidnapping. As they had taken six thousand years to plan the apocalypse, and their first move against Crowley and Aziraphale had failed so miserably, the duo had assumed they had more than a little bit of time to relax before they had to start watching their backs again. Crowley had moved his flat into the upstairs of the bookshop – quite literally, much to Aziraphale's dismay to find one afternoon – and life had continued on exactly the way it shouldn't have: happily.Unfortunately, the ever after part proves trickier after only a year.





	In All Things, Balance [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In All Things, Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320441) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

[Streaming on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/in-all-things-balance-good-omens-podfic)

[Download on Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13Huyhz90F8ODfLxYxcFPWtUG6IK6ScSp/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
